emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6576 (11th June 2013)
Plot Alicia tells David and Priya that her and Dom have broke up. Belle asks Lisa and Zak if she and Sean can go on the camping trip after all. Bob hints to Dan about getting rid of Kerry so he can move Brenda in. Belle tells Gemma she's bunking off school to have sex with Sean; Gemma tries to talk her out of it. Victoria nags Adam about Robbie and getting a job. Moira mentions to Cain about her idea of getting Natalie to replace Adam. Dom apologises to Alicia for lashing out yesterday, he asks her to come over and talk to Gemma. He tells her the dad is Sean. Belle meets with Sean, he tells her she looks great. Gennie finishes a secret driving lesson. Rishi spots her, she tells him not to tell Nikhil as she's only learning so she can drive her mother to the hospital and he'd turn it into a project. Dom says they need to start planning what to do next. Gemma freaks out when Dom wants to tell Ali and Dan. Sean and Belle kiss on the couch, Belle stops to get some water. She's not sure she can go through with it. Sean's understanding. They kiss again as Dom bangs on the door. Sean lets him in and he spots a box of condoms on the table. He tells them both that Gemma's pregnant. Ali arrives and Dom tells her the news. Belle runs off. David tells Amy she doesn't have to leave for Portugal if she doesn't want to, she insists she does. Amy shares the news with Andy. Ali and Dan tell Dom they'll sort it with Sean. Rishi offers Gennie a few extra driving lessons from himself as a way to build up her experience, she accepts. Victoria finally convinces Adam to ask Moira for his job back. He leaves to do so but runs into Robbie who invites him for a drink around at his. Kerry tries to worm her way back into Andy's and invites Amy for a drink, she tells her that she's moving to Portugal. A furious Belle bangs on the door of Brook Cottage. Gemma freaks out when she discovers that she was there when Dom spoke to Ali. Belle screams at Gemma asking how she could do it. She tells Gemma that she's going to tell everybody at school what a tart she is. There is a big confrontation in the street as Dan, Ali, Sean, Belle, Lisa, Zak, Dom and Gemma all scream at one another. Sean reveals that Gemma slept with him on purpose to get one over on Belle. Belle is furious and swears she will ruin Gemma's life. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo Guest cast None Notable dialogue Gennie Walker: (storming out of the car, to the driving instructor) "And for the record, I was concentrating. It's not my fault the pedestrians are trying to kill themselves." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes